starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kel-Tahn-S'sant
Kel-Tahn-S'sant is a warrior of the Kartanin Warfleet. Recently, he has taken part in an exchange program, and was stationed onboard the BSC starship Ranger as head of security. Since the Ranger's disappearance, his whereabouts have been unknown. Appearance For humans and Kartanin alike, he is of towering appearance at 2.1 metres (or seven feet). His aralyan heritage gives him an unusually lean appearance, to the point of being almost unnaturally gaunt compared to baseline Kartanin. His fur is mostly grey, with a few spots of brown. He has amber-coloured eyes. Personality As is usual with his kind, Kel is a being of strong emotions, often barely kept in check by years of military discipline. He follows the Kartanin code of honour and the teachings of the Temple of the Voice. Lately, his respect, and to a degree, envy, for the clergy has risen tremendously, and he often wishes he could draw on the same wise calmness the temple priests possess in his dealings with the humans. He is also a staunch supporter of the temple's takeover of the Dominion, and never was a friend of the political machinations of the high houses - his own included. Biography Kel was born as son of Eryn-Tahn-S'sant; the Kartanin commander whose ship made first contact with the Black Star Confederacy in 6 BBY. Like all Kartanin, he was eventually drafted into the Warfleet. He served as part of the battlegroup which encountered the Avanian Axis, though his vessel never saw more than fleeting moments of combat during that engagement. Apart from some smaller skirmishes with pirate groups and smugglers, he tasted real battle for the first time during the Leeran Campaign, as chief of security onboard the light cruiser Caerym. He took part in several boarding operations against leeran starships and installations. When the Prekaara Battlegroup was recalled to aid in the Confederate Civil War, the Caerym fought in multiple engagements, but it never came to a situation where she had to repel enemy boarders, or started boarding action herself. Later in the same year, his father approached him about an exchange officer program with the Confederacy. Though he was initially reluctant, he finally accepted on the urgings of his father, and to elegantly remain clear of any house politics. Skills & Abilities For the most part, Kel is a typical Kartanin warrior. He is an able combatant, be it with claw, melee weapon or firearm. He favours the Telkash, a type of spear with a curved blade at the other end, though sadly the weapon's size does not lend itself to be carried around casually. He is proficient with most standard blades in use in the Warfleet, as well as with various blaster and slugthrower weapons. As part of his latest assignment, he makes it a point to practice daily with numerous confederate weaponry as well. Aside from his combat skills, Kel is an able tracker and hunter. He is - to many outsiders - surprisingly comfortable in and under water, due to his home world Aralya. He plays Crinntar, an old strategic board game from Kartan, and has taken an interest in Dejarik and Chess. Category:CharactersCategory:Kartanin Dominion CharactersCategory:KartaninCategory:Darkheyr